


A spoopy treat

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: There's one day of the year Ai's always prepared for, Halloween and he's determined to scare yusaku atleast onceEven if he has to pull a trick to get there





	A spoopy treat

"Boo!" there was no reaction from Yusaku as Ai had tried to creep up on him playfully which left the android a bit disappointed "Did i not scare you at all Yusaku? Not even a Tinnnny bit?" Halloween was drawing close and Ai - - despite being an artificial intelligence-- was eager to celebrate and that included trying to spook Yusaku. 

"Where's your costume then?" the lime eyed boy asked hiding a smile from the other whilst Ai just got annoyed and pouty "My attire is my costume!!" he even got closer to yusaku and showed off two pointy little fangs that were at the top of his mouth "see i even have these for my costume!!" he had a child's energy which was part of his charm which made yusaku love him just that little bit more "i see now, but i don't have any candy to give you, Ai" that's when an idea hit the golden eyed android following, a wide smirk grew on his face like a Cheshire cats grin. 

"No candy? Then i guess I'll help myself to the next best thing to candy~" he giggled mischievously afterwards "and that is?" Curiously Yusaku asked, he'd even put down what he was doing and even gave Ai a look of Curiosity, which was the perfect moment for Ai to break into his plan. "What are you doing?.." that curiosity had soon turned into a nervous warmth as Ai had seemed to of leaned into the area of Yusaku's neck opening his mouth in a rather flirtatious yet mischievous way "Isn't it obvious? I'm helping myself to the second best thing to candy!~ Your blood." he then drew his mouth closer to the boys neck to a point where Yusaku could feel the androids breath on his neck, it definitely felt like Ai was serious on trying to bite him as he'd leaned in to a point where yusaku had to shut his eyes in defence of personal space unaware that he'd gone red in the face the whole time "Ai.."

"I'm just tricking you!" Ai cheerfully announced, which actually left Yusaku supprised but before he could say anything Ai smoothly swooped around to kiss him on the lips which left him in added awe and shock to his surprise, yet he quite enjoyed, it as once Ai broke his lips from Yusaku's there was a rosey blush left upon the boys face "i wasn't aware Vampires were such good kissers" he responded with a smile, Ai's lips had been surprisingly warm and soft like a baby's skin "Consider it a treat~ after the trick of course" Ai replied with a wide smile on his face although his face was also red he was very proud of himself for pulling off both a trick and a treat he licked his lips saying "Although a kiss is always an even better treat than candy"

**Author's Note:**

> After 10 million conversations about Ai being dramatic enough to get away with his Soltis body's attire being a Halloween costume  
And some dramatic playful ideas bashed together~!
> 
> Vrains isn't my main ygo fandom of course but this was still fun to do  
So i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
